Et si
by blackange
Summary: Petite histoire autour d'une hypothèse. Dans la forêt de Dean, Harry et Hermione laissent libre-cours à leur pensée d'un futur jusque là impensable... PdV d'Harry.


_**Et si...**_

_**Disclaimer: l'histoire est de moi, les personnages de JKR. Il s'agissait au début d'un one-shot, mais je l'ai un peu prolongée, et j'ai décidé de couper le texte en 2 parties, peut-être même trois, j'ai pas encore décidé. ** _

_**Je me suis inspirée d'une scène entre Harry et Hermione lorsqu'ils se retrouvent dans la forêt de Dean, après l'échec de Godric's Hollow. Rien dans le livre n'indique la date donc je me suis permise d'extrapoler en plaçant cette scène une semaine ou plus après GH, donc début janvier. **_

**_Janvier 1998, forêt de Dean._**

_"Et si on restait ici Harry? Et si on vieillissait ensemble ici?"_

_''Si seulement tout pouvait être si simple''._

C'est la première pensée qui lui vient en tête. Si seulement ils pouvaient... . Plutôt que de répondre directement à sa question, il allongea son bras autour de ses épaules et la tira tout contre lui, cherchant à la rassurer à travers son contact qu'il l'avait entendu. Elle sembla comprendre puisqu'elle resta silencieuse, calant sa tête entre son épaule et son menton, son regard toujours rivé sur les arbres enneigés qui les encerclaient, dans cette forêt isolée où ils avaient installé leur campement. Il en profita pour justement observer la petite clairière où Hermione les avait transportés suite à leurs déboires à Godric's Hollow. La nouvelle année avait commencé sa course sous un soleil brillant et prometteur, qui se réfléchissait lascivement sur l'épaisse couche de neige. Aucun bruit ne filtrait, pas une seule trace de pas, patte ou autre ne trahissait la présence d'autres êtres vivants aux alentours. Le temps était plus que frais mais le ciel clair et vide de tout nuage promettait une belle journée ensoleillée. Il prit une bouffée d'air et se sentit revigoré d'un coup. C'était tellement paisible. Pas de nuisances, pas de cris, un calme apaisant et rassurant.

Un endroit idéal pour vieillir.

_Et si on restait ici Harry? Et si on vieillissait ensemble ici?_

Mais la question d'Hermione n'était pas si il pourrait vieillir ici, mais s'il voudrait le faire avec elle. Il se demanda un instant si elle avait bien compris toutes les implications que sa question sous-entendait, puis se rappela à qui il faisait face. Hermione. Celle qui analysait toujours tout. Il était impossible qu'elle ne se soit pas rendue compte de ce qu'elle disait ou plutôt _de ce qu'elle ne disait pas_. Elle savait ce qu'elle impliquait et elle savait qu'il comprendrait aussi.

_Voudrait-il vieillir avec elle ?_ Évidemment. Dans ses rêves les plus hardis, ceux où ni lui ni ses amis ne mourraient, il se voyait plus vieux mais toujours entouré de ses deux meilleurs amis, jouant au quidditch, riant aux pitreries de Ron, taquinant Hermione avec ses tendres grimoires, Hermione et Ron se prenant la tête pour Merlin sait quelle broutille, et lui au milieu, souriant à ce jeu de chat et de souris. Mais ici, il ne s'agissait pas seulement de vieillir proche l'un de l'autre, mais de vieillir ensemble, de voir les années passées l'un à côté de l'autre. Quelques mois plus tôt, il aurait renié cette idée sans même y penser ou aurait remplacé la jolie et douce brune par une certaine tornade rousse , mais là, assis, son bras l'enlaçant, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pourrait demander de plus. Elle était parfaite pour lui. Pas parfaite comme pourrait l'être Fleur physiquement. Mais parfaite juste pour lui. Elle avait appris à gérer avec ces humeurs changeantes, n'avait jamais défailli de sa place de meilleure amie et savait l'apaiser d'un contact, d'un regard.

_Pourrait-il passer sa vie à prendre soin d'elle comme elle avait toujours pris soin de lui?_ Assurément. Mais serait-il prêt à faire sa vie avec elle? N'était-ce pas ce qu'elle voulait dire par ses non-dits?

« - On ne pourra pas rester sous une tente toute notre vie, non? » finit-il par dire au bout d'un moment, baissant les yeux vers elle, s'attendant à la voir se tourner vers lui. Néanmoins, elle garda les yeux fixés sur l'horizon avant de parler d'une petit voix, presque un soupir murmuré:

« - C'est vrai...

- On devra en construire une alors...» continua-t-il, ajustant sa voix à son murmure.

« - Oui...Pardon?

Harry dut cacher le sourire qui menaçait d'apparaître sur son visage quand elle balaya sa tête vers lui dans un mouvement vif, presque cognant son menton, totalement opposé à la position mélancolique qu'elle avait adoptée jusque là. La surprise était évidente dans sa voix; visiblement, elle se demandait encore si elle avait bien compris ce qu'il venait juste de lâcher.

« - Elle ne devra pas être très grande. Je n'aime pas les grandes maisons où l'on peut se perdre et pas se voir de toute la journée. On s'y sent seul.» renchérit-il, poursuivant sur sa lancée.

Il discerna une lueur miroitante dans ses orbes chocolats.

« - Mais pas trop petite. C'est bien de pouvoir avoir des instants rien que pour soi par moments.» rétorqua-t-elle doucement au bout d'un moment, un sourire malicieux pointant son bout sur ses traits fins.

« - Je suppose qu'il faudra une bibliothèque...» lâcha-t-il avec un évident faux soupir qui la fit sourire.

« - Évidemment!

- Hum, évident pour toi. Ça pourra aussi servir de bureau je suppose. On mettra d'énormes bibliothèques jusqu'au plafond. J'espère que ça suffira pour tout tes livres.

- J'aimerais ça.

- La cuisine devra être lumineuse.

- Et le salon chaleureux.

- On mettra les couleurs de Gryffondor.

- D'accord mais pas à l'extrême...

- Pas à l'extrême?

- Ne te méprends pas, j'adore la salle commune de Gryffondor mais elle est trop...rouge et or pour moi...

- Très bien, je te fais confiance pour décorer le salon alors, mais pas d'autres bibliothèques!»

Hermione fit la moue à sa taquinerie et finit par hocher en acceptation.

« - Les chambres seront à l'étage.» reprit-il.

« - Combien?

- Bien...au moins quatre.

- Au moins?

- Bien, une chambre... parentale, avec une salle de bain attachée ça serait mieux, et puis trois chambres pour...hum, tu sais...» marmonna-t-il, s'empêtrant dans son explication, quelques peu embarrassé.

- Trois? » demanda-telle, un petit rire s'échappant de ses lèvres.

Visiblement, le voir s'étrangler à lui donner une réponse cohérente l'amusait énormément. Au moins une bonne chose.

« - Ou deux et une chambre d'amis? » proposa-t-il timidement, craignant de l'avoir effrayée avec ses espoirs? désirs? Quand diable ses idées lui étaient apparus? Il y avait une heure encore, il se dépêtrait avec ses sentiments, et là, il parlait de la possibilité d'avoir des enfants avec Hermione? Et le plus choquant dans tout cela était que ça ne le choquait justement pas autant qu'il aurait pensé que cela devrait. Comment avait-il pu ignorer cela ? Comment avait-il pu ne pas remarquer ce que la jolie brune représenter pour lui?

La voix de la jolie brune en question le sortit de sa réflexion révélatrice:

« - Hum, on pourrait partir sur une chambre parentale et une autre chambre et en rajouter au fur et à mesure des besoins? Peut-être que trois ne sera pas suffisant...»

Un grand sourire barra son visage quand il répondit:

« - Hum, j'aimerais ça...

- Moi aussi.»

Il pourrait jurer que le sourire qu'elle lui envoya reflétait le sien.

Rien d'autre n'avait besoin d'être ajouté. Tout avait été dit. Dans les mots prononcés, dans les silences écoutés.

_Si seulement tout pouvait être si simple. _

**Alors? ça vous a plu? Je l'espère en tout cas. Je devrais poster la suite dans pas longtemps. J'ai quelques modifications et il faut que je vois si je rallonge pas... **

**_N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions. _**

******_À_****_ Bientôt!_**

**_Blackange _**


End file.
